Queen: Pride
by Dstar504
Summary: Gin crash lands in the middle of Goku's fight with Raditz and what seemed like a crazy happenstance turns into what can only be described as fate. Join Gin as she discovers who she is and what she is through battle and her struggles with family.
1. Author's Note: Please Read

**The Uber Long Extra Special Authors Note Before The Story Even Begins Extravaganza**

Okay so before this story starts I feel like I need to get a few things straightened out about the way that I write or am going to write this OFC into the story of Dragonball Z directly. After all, no one likes a Mary Sue (is the twist to her new? No, is the way I handle it new? I think so) and as a person who has been writing in fandom for over seven years you would think that I would know not to write or post this on for fear of being totally and utterly picked apart by the OFC haters. Am I right?

Of course I am!

However Gin's story is something that I feel personally needs to be told. I have been living with her story inside my head for quite some time now and to put it bluntly? It's driving me insane. She's driving me insane. So if I do not get her out on paper or show her off to the world, I will go insane. Her story in many ways is tragic although she may not see it that way. So here is where I make my plea with you as a fanfiction author and as writer.

I have rules (OMG NO NOT THOSE!) for all of my OFC. While sometimes for character development sake I forgo the rules I mostly try to keep to them so that other characters that are native to the series don't get sandbagged to show that my character is the greatest character EVA!!! (note the large amount of sarcasm here) So here are the rules that I try to follow:

If something in canon needs to happen to further the plot of the next canon or part of the story it will not be changed.

For example: If a person needs to die… they die. She will not save them in any manor of heroics nor will any other character save the dying person because she gave them the most awesome aw inspired pep talk ever. Just… No. I don't do that, so if you are expecting Vegeta to live at some point or her to save the planet… um… wrong story do not pass go or collect 100 dollars

This also means that couples will not be split up until after that couple has served it's purpose ie: having all the kids that the show said that they were going to have or doing something in a future series that needs being done ie: 18 getting pissed that Krillin dies.

The only time I forgo this rule is if it becomes absolutely crucial that it be changed… or in the case of one saga… it is so sucktastic and filler that I feel like I can change it with out there being any major issues to the series, in this story there are I think two plots that change TWO which is a whole lot less than I can say for some Sue stories.

There will be no romance unless a couple is split up by the show or something happens after the show that is up to my descression.

What does this mean? This means that up until the end of the series all couples that exist up to that point are safe. This does not mean that I will forgo a one-sided romance however. It happens in real life so why not in story?

No OFC is immortal

This means that there will be death of the OFC as I see fit Rejoice! If you hate her you get to see her die!

Finally If you read this and would like to continue to read yay!

If you read this and are like: OMG FANGIRL BRAT TRYING TO DEFEND HERSELF

THEN GTFO.

Seriously

GTFO why are you even reading this?

And if you didn't read this and read the story any way?

HOMG I LOVE YOU

Also as a side note?

EVEN I HATE HER WHEN SHE'S YOUNG

I HATE GIN LIKE BURNING.

With that out of the way let's carry on to the story!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. End of story.

**A/N:** This story might jump around a bit, it follows the show's plot but as parts of the show are not important to the character I am presenting it might go from the end of a battle to something in a saga a while after Also I haven't worked with a character this young before (she's 5)… so if she seems older my bad? Also the pace may be quick is some places and slow it others.

**Chapter One: Gin's Beginnings**

Gin looked out of the window of the helicopter. Behind her, her mother sat; hands crossed on her lap. They were on their way to her grandmother's house, who lived out in the middle of god knows where, "Gin, watching the scenery is not going to make the trip go any faster."

Gin turned to her father and tried to blow her unruly black hair out of her eyes with little success, "Mom!"

Her mother just sighed. Gin pressed her face closer to the glass her nose pressing against the window. The helicopter rocked a bit and her father turned to look at the man driving, "What is going on up there?"

Gin poked her head over the drivers shoulder, and looked out the window, "What's that?"

She pointed down at the ground, and at the green man who was slowly getting up from where he was lying. She giggled and clapped her hands while the driver only gawked. One of the men on the ground looked up and for a second and a smile spread over his face, the ship started rocking again and Gin's hand reached out to grab whatever she could. Her mother reached out to steady her and watched in horror as parts of the helicopter that they were in started to spark. Gin, on the other hand, started to cry; her mother's worry becoming her own worry, "Mommy?"

"Hush darling."

Gin watched as her mother kissed her on the head, "Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Her father held her mother close and then the helicopter rocked again, the sparks growing around them. Gin's mother kissed her one last time and then wrapped her in the lone parachute. Pulling the string smiled, "You're going to go on a little trip okay?"

"Okay."

Gin's body was pushed from the helicopter and then explosion rocked the sky. The parachute caught the breeze and she landed hard, but mostly undamaged. She blinked twice and then looked up at the sky where the helicopter used to be, "Mommy! Daddy!"

She was mostly ignored as the battle around her raged and when she looked up again a green face was staring into her eyes. She blinked twice and then stood up on shaky legs and clung to the pant leg on the man in front of her. Piccolo looked down at the young girl holding on to his leg and then at the battlefield where Krillin had arrived to speak to his dying friend. He walked over to the upset man and spoke a few words to him finally he noticed the girl behind Piccolo, "And who are you?"

She hid behind the green man, holding on to his leg harder than before. There was more conversation and then she watched as the green man picked up the boy who looked a little younger than her. She could feel that he was about to leave and held on harder than before, "Get off!"

"NO!"

Grunting in frustration he grabbed her as well and left Krillin confused as to what had happened. For a second Gin was scared as the man lifted her above the ground but when the wind started to whip in her hair, a grin split her face, and she cried out joyfully spreading her hands out to the wind as if trying to catch it. Piccolo watched the young girl and wondered if she understood what had happened to her parents above the battle that had taken place below them. The flight was swift and when they reached their destination Piccolo put them both down. Gin sat looking up at the green man who had rescued her, "Thank you."

"How can you not be hurt by your parents death?"

Gin blinked a few times, and then shrugged. She leaned down over the younger boy and poked him, "Wake up!"

Gohan blinked up and then looked up at the smiling girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gin!"

Piccolo sighed in annoyance. Not only did he have one brat to contend with, now he had two, Gohan looked up at Piccolo worried, and then started to cry, "Quiet! I can't take that noise anymore," Gohan's cries softened, "Good, then do you remember your power?"

"My power?"

Gin watched as the green man smirked and then picked up Gohan, hurling him at one of the larger structures of rock that scattered the area that they were in. Gin clapped with glee as the rocks crumbled, "My turn!"

The look Piccolo gave her was full of mockery, "You wouldn't survive."

"My turn!"

The Namik picked up the girl and stared her in the eyes, "Until you even understand the basics of power, you cannot do that."

He dropped her and then walked over to where Gohan was sitting, "When the Sayin's arrive you will help us."

"Me too! I want to learn too!"

Piccolo looked the small girl, "If it will get you to shut up, anything."

Gin smiled brightly, "What do we do?"

"Live. Just live, out here, rely on your powers to survive."

Beside Gin Gohan looked frightened, "But I'm scared to."

"Sorry kid, it's time you learned to deal with things yourself."

At that he took off; Gin watched with wide eyes, she hadn't known that he was going to leave! She punched the ground and watched as a little indent marked where her fist had been, she pulled back, "Owie."

Gohan looked at where Piccolo had gone and started to chase after him. Gin stood up and took after him, trying to keep up with the faster boy. Finally Piccolo got beyond their reach and Gohan stared at the girl next to him, "So what do you want to do?

"Whatever."

They both started to walk when the shadow fell over them. Gin looked up and screamed, the large dinosaur towered over them. She grabbed Gohan's hand the two of them started to run from the Giant creature, she felt Gohan's hand leave hers as he tripped over a rock, she turned to go back to help him but the dino roared and she scampered away, when she glaced a look over her shoulder Gohan was gone. Fear gripped her and she watched as the dino came closer and closer and then wind was in her hair. She scrambled back until she hit something and found herself looking a Gohan, "I want out."

But Gohan could think of nothing to say, he gripped the girl near him and held on tight for warmth. They watched as night began to cast a shadow over the plains more dinosaurs began to gather. Which was when Gin began to cry, "I want my mommy!"

Gohan just hugged her closer, and the two of them huddled as the night came. By the time it had gotten very late the large creature had left, replaced instead with other creatures. Next to Gin Gohan was shivering, "I'm hungry! I'm cold!"

There was the sound of something hitting the ground in front of them and two shinny red apples appeared. Gohan looked delighted and picked them both up, he then turned to Gin and sighed, a frown taking his features over, "Here."

Gin lit up, and quickly, if not quicker than Gohan devoured her apple. When she was done something occurred to her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gohan!"

He took a bite of his apple, "That's a silly name."

"Gin is sillier."

A pout marred Gin's face, "Hn. I'm going to bed."

The young girl turned over and slowly her breath evened as she found rest.

The sun on their faces awaked them and Gin stretched and smiled, remembering what Gohan had told her last night her features soured instantly, "My name is not strange. At least it's not a food!"

She nodded to herself sure of this and then leaned back against the stone, and watched the sun start to move in the sky. As the day went on, and the two kids discovered that nary a rescue was in sight Gohan started to play with his tail, "What's that?"

"It's my tail."

"Why do you have it?"

"I don't know."

"Can I touch it?"

Gohan pulled his tail away from her prying hands, "No!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a stampede; Gohan leaned over the edge, "Hello? Hello? Help! Please!"

Gin giggled, "They're animals. They don't care."

Day slowly turned into night and Gin found herself waking from a sleep that she didn't remember. She turned to look at Gohan who was staring at the moon and walked up to him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Gohan?"

A scream pieced the air as Gohan transformed; the rocks under Gin began to crumble slowly. As she reached the ground she ducked into a roll and ran to hid behind a rock formation. She didn't understand what was happening, she hugged her legs and hoped that the green man would come as save her. She closed her eyes and wished the monkey away.

When she opened her eyes the monkey was gone, and only Gohan remained.

**A/N: First Chapter guys. Also, I will not reply to flames… I tend to sort of ignore them… which good for story but I know (by reading other sites) that people laugh at those who ignore them. However I have found that they do this if you respond too, so I figure why start wars when the result is the same? This is the only note I will leave regarding this. Do not expect more. Cheers!**

**Bonus A/N: Have I mentioned how much I hate kid Gin? She's so whiny but it's a kid thing and I don't know how to write her differently. Goes Gin hunting**


End file.
